


I Love You More Than Anything In My Life

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Makeouts, Might be a little triggering, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was forever ago that Dan broke up with you.<br/>He didn't love you anymore, not as much as you loved him.<br/>So why did he care what you did?<br/>Why did he act like he owned you?<br/>Why did he have to toy with your emotions like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Anything In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok before you read this, i just want to say that this story contains some emotionally/possibly physically abusive elements. like theres gonna be shit that you might not want to read. I tried to keep it consensual tho. I aint doin none of that non-con shit bruh. if it comes off as non-con im really sorry i didnt mean for it to. Anyway, I took yet another break from writing The Bookstore to write another shitty one-shot. sorry. I just have a shit ton of leftover emotions and i take most of them out with my writing. So yeah.   
> pls dont read this and get mad at me if youre gonna get triggered by this stuff i warned you ok.  
> ((also this may possibly be a sequel to "You Couldn't Put It Off Any Longer". Idk. it can be if you want.))

The slam of your wrists against the pale yellow wall.

            “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” His voice was almost a growl through his clenched teeth.

            “Dan, get your fucking hands off me!” You spat back.

            Your stomach felt like it was twisted. Your words choked in your throat. The pressure on your wrists increased, and his lip curled slightly.

            You wished Suzy, Barry, and Arin would come back, but they had already left to go order dinner. You were on your own.

            “Don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing,” His voice got louder and louder with every word.

            You wanted to scream about how you did nothing wrong, how he should leave you alone, but in your heart you felt guilty for nothing.

            “I didn’t fucking do anything, now let me fucking go!” You struggled under his grip, but there was no way your strength could compare to his.

            He positioned his elbows against yours, pushing you further against the wall. Your head smacked the surface with a dull thud, followed by a stinging that rang in your ears.

            “I saw the way you fucking looked at him. Do you really think you can play around like that? You fucking whore. It’s never going to happen with him. You can’t just fuck around with me and then move on to my best friend,” He hissed at you, digging his fingernails into your skin, making you whimper in pain.

            He was talking about Barry. Had Dan seen the way you acted around Barry? It was just minor flirting. All you did was laugh at his jokes or sometimes brush your fingers across his arm or shoulder. Nothing too noticeable. And why did Danny even care? It had been well over a year since he had dumped you. What you did was none of his business anymore.

            “There’s nothing between me and Barry, Dan,” You lied.

            “You fucking liar,” He said. His chest was pushed up against you more. You felt choked, and more scared than you were in your whole life. “Don’t fucking flirt around with him like that again, or I will make you fucking pay for it.”

            “Fuck off Dan! He’s not your property, you fucking dick!” You screamed back, with tears beginning to sting your eyes.

            “Yeah,” He said, bringing his face so close to yours, you could smell the skittles on his breath and his cologne. “But _you_ are _._ ”

            A squeal escaped your lips as his teeth came in contact with the soft skin of your neck. He bit a line down your neck, tracing over it afterwards with his tongue.

            You squirmed to get away, but he tightened his grip on you. You gave up and went limp. He took this opportunity to grab you roughly with one hand on your jaw, sharply turning your head up towards his. His lips hovered over yours for an instant before he spoke.

            “I fucking hate you,” He murmured.

            Your cheeks were hot and squeezed between his slender fingers, pursing your lips in an uncomfortable way.

            “I fucking hate you more, you godamn asshole.”

            You almost saw his lips curve up into a smirk before his lips crashed against yours. Your bottom lip caught between his teeth, his hand moved from your wrist and your jaw to push your shoulders against the wall.

            “Dan…” You started, but he silenced you with another kiss. The stubble on his jaw brushed roughly across your cheeks as his kisses trailed back to your neck. “Dan!” You said again, louder, gaining another bite on the neck. In all honesty, you didn’t want him to stop. You were still in love with him, or at least you thought you were. He had led you on for all these months after your breakup, so why was he suddenly doing this? Sure, you two had drunkenly made out a few times here and there, but it meant nothing. He was being possessive of you, yet he still didn’t want you to be with him.

            Your mind raced and your heart felt as if it was going to pound its way out of your chest. You were choking on your own breath, and tears were streaming down your face now. He thought you didn’t notice, but Dan’s grip on your shoulders loosened, just slightly, but it was enough. You pushed your arms up and locked them with his. Using all your weight, you spun him around and slammed him against the wall. Both your arms were pushing his into the wall, and your leg was pushed up between his, your knee hovering just over his crotch.

            “Don’t try to fucking move, or I will knee you.”

            Dan grinned, keeping an almost evil look on his face.

            You looked over him for a moment, deciding on what you could do.

            You could hit him, you could show him that you were done with his bullshit. You could fight back. You could teach him a lesson.

            But you didn’t.

            Instead, you softly kissed him. You did it as sweetly as possible. You wanted it to hit him with every memory of you. Every moment that you two spent together. You wanted to let him know how much you loved him, how much you still loved him.

            And he kissed you back.

            The same way that he used to.

            You hadn’t even realized that your hands had released his arms and were now wrapped around his neck. His hands had fallen to your waist. This was just like it used to be, and you loved it all over again.

            He kissed you lightly on your cheeks, and you hated it.

            You hated it because you knew that even though he was doing this, you would never be together again. He would always make up some stupid ass excuse.

            “Fuck you,” you whispered out loud, not meaning for the words to come out.

            “You will be soon,” he muttered back, his hands moving down from your waist.

            He had now begun unbuttoning your jeans as he bit your lip, making you whine in response.

            “We’ve got like 20 minutes until Arin and the others get back,” He said as he tugged off your jeans.

            “That’s enough time.”

            He smiled and pushed his hand under your shirt. His long fingers trailed along your skin, drawing circles on your stomach.

            His lips came in close to your ear. You shuddered. He was practically panting.

            “I’m gonna make you scream so loud, babe.”

            “Make me.”

            His teeth met with your collarbone and you tilted your head back.

            And you swear you saw stars because he was so beautiful and his lips were working magic on you, but you were nothing to him, and he would never love you the way you loved him.

            But maybe that was okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry sorry that was a shitty ending this whole thing was shitty sorry ugh i'll just go back to writing The Bookstore now


End file.
